Compact-5 (Payday 2)
The Compact-5 submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Compact-5 has the highest total ammo out of all the fully-automatic secondary weapons. It has average damage, good stability, and decent accuracy, making it very ammo efficient compared to other automatic secondaries like the Para and the STRYK 18c. It can also achieve a reasonably high concealment rating, making it a decent fallback choice for stealth runs. Although it has a low rate of fire and low damage per second compared to most other secondary submachine guns (only the Para SMG and Swedish K are slower), its generous maximum ammo lasts long enough to make heavy use of during longer heists to save primary weapon ammo for stronger enemies. One of the main detriments to the Compact-5 is its tight rear sight, which is similar to the JP36 and significantly obstructs the player's view making it hard to get head shots at range. A sight attachment can dramatically improve the player's aim. Summary Pros: * High total/reserve ammo, highly efficient on Very Hard and below * Can be modded for high concealment * Well-balanced statistics Cons: * Low damage * Low accuracy which cannot be improved without Professional Aced * Low threat, poor for suppressing enemies Tips *Use this weapon to take out the weaker units and use your primary to take out heavy/armored units. Doing this will save you a lot of ammo. *With The Ninja Barrel and Bare Essentials Stock, the Compact-5 can be one of the best weapons to use for stealth heists due to its high concealment and high accuracy. Acing the Silent Killer skill is recommended if the player is uncomfortable with the low damage output. *Due to its low recoil and fairly mild damage, Auto Fire is an obvious choice for it. Builds * If you'd want to go loud and dealing high damage at the same time, this build is recommended: ** Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( , ) ** Polizei Tactical Barrel ( , ) ** Military Laser Module ( , ) ** Any scope that decreases concealment by 3. ** Auto Fire ( ) * An extremely stealthy suppressed build is possible, offerring a concealment stat of 31, but dealing only 13 damage per shot (17 with Silent Killer). This build is only slightly less Concealable than a maximum-concealment suppressed Swedish K. ** Sehr Kurze ( ) ** Bare Essentials Stock ( ) ** Low Profile Suppressor ( ) Available modifications Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Sight Stock Trivia *The Compact-5 is based on the MP5A4, as evident by its 4-point fire selector and fixed stock. **When visually inspected, the in-game Compact-5 has a 3-round burst mode which, again, is a feature native to the MP5A4 and its later revisions, though this mode is not usable anywhere in the game. The "safety" function is absent on the weapon model, with the semi-auto selector option being painted white to replace it. ***Adding the Ninja barrel turns it into an MP5SD5, the Adjustable stock transforms it into an MP5A5, having both makes it an MP5SD6, the Sehr Kurze handguard coupled with the Bare Essentials stock converts it into a MP5KA4 and having Sehr Kurze with Adjustable Stock makes the Compact-5 resemble very closely the MP5K-PDW, lacking only the extended barrel of the said weapon. ****The Compact-5 lacks the stock release latch that would normally be needed to extend the weapon's stock and to prevent it from collapsing back in when the user press it against their shoulders. *The Compact-5 with Polizei Tactical Barrel and Adjustable Stock is frequently used by both law enforcers and teammate bots. **The Cloaker uses a unique Compact-5 modified with the Sehr Kurze Barrel, Assault Light, Tactical Laser Module, Adjustable Stock and See More Sight. It also features its own unique modifications which is a vertical foregrip under the Barrel, a unique Suppressor and a blocky straight magazine suggesting that it uses 10mm or .40 S&W cartridges instead of the 9×19mm Parabellum cartridges, meaning that it is probably based off the MP5/10 or the MP5/40. *The obstructive iron sight of the Compact-5 is actually a two-option adjustable rear sight, with the second option being more akin to the first PAYDAY s iteration. The PAYDAY 2 variant is used for concentrated firing, thus providing much less eye-relief compared to the other version. *The magazine bears real life markings to the real weapon. This is possibly a mistake, as it's doubtful H&K would allow their likeness used without license. *Additionally, the words "For law enforcement and federal use only" is printed on the magazine. This suggests that the weapon was stolen from a police or an FBI armory. Gallery Compact-5-preview.jpg|A preview of the Compact-5. Compact5Modded1.jpg|Compact-5 with 4 mods equipped. (The Bigger The Better Suppressor, Sehr Kurze Barrel, Assault Light and The Professional's Choice Sight) Compact5Modded3.jpg|Compact-5 with 3 mods equipped. (The Ninja Barrel, See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) and Bare Essentials Stock) Compact5Modded2.jpg|Fully Modded Compact-5. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Auto Fire, Polizei Tactical Barrel, Tactical Laser Module, Holographic Sight and Adjustable Stock) Category:SMGs